1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to diesel engines and oil rigs for producing oil wells. Particularly, this invention relates to a remote control for a diesel engine used to transfer sludge and other waste material which flow from an oil casing during maintenance thereof. Also more particularly, this invention relates to preventing pollution of the environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often oil is produced from deep within the earth by pumps which pump the oil to the surface of the earth. The pumps, being mechanical devices, often need repair and maintenance. This is normally done with a work-over rig which normally will have a derrick to pull sucker rod and tubing from the casing within an oil well. Often, as the sucker rod or the tubing and pump are pulled from the well, oil will be forced out of the well. Particularly if the tubing is pulled the tubing will often be full of crude oil and as each joint of tubing is disconnected, crude oil within the tubing will run out of the tubing. If the oil spills upon the earth it will often be washed by rain water into streams or percolate through the earth into underground aquifers. In either event, pollution of the water in the stream or in the aquifer will occur.
In addition, the crude oil will often have with it many other substances many of which are more harmful than the petroleum products themselves. In addition, many wells produce noxious if not toxic gases. On some wells it is necessary that the workers wear protective breathing equipment.
Many people have previously attempted to control leaks and spills around oil wells. For example, the DEWEY U.S. Pat. No. 113,638 issued in 1871, discloses a bag or rubber sock which may be connected around the top of the tubing on an oil well to prevent leakage from an operating oil well from running upon the ground. DYER U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,353,606, in 1967 and JOHNSTON 3,270,810 in 1966, show similar flexible containers to prevent the loss of oil. Likewise, BEARD U.S. Pat. No. 1,418,612 in 1922, and RETHERFORD U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,976 in 1987, show rigid containers surrounding the tops of operating oil wells to prevent loss.
EVANS, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,784 issued in 1990, discloses a basin or vat attached around the top of an operating oil well to catch any leakage therein. In this instance the leakage is drained by gravity into an open pit dug in the ground which is lined with a material such as Fiberglass to prevent the crude within the sump from seeping into the earth. It is suggested that the sump be emptied by a hose to suck the material from the bottom of the sump. Petroleum products that had leaked from the well would pass through the surface pump.
SCHUYLER, U.S. Pat. No. 1,507,628, in 1924 devised a vat to attach around the casing. The oil was sucked from the bottom of the vat using an aspirating device which produced a suction by the flow of oil from a pumping oil well. SCHUYLER would operate only when there was a flow of fluid from the oil well.
My prior patent application identified above, described how a vat could be placed around the casing; the vat included a lip to prevent liquid from sloshing out over the edges of the vat. Also the vat was emptied by sucking the fluids into a vacuum tank which pulled the fluids by pulling gas off the top of the vacuum tank. However, in some wells that produced an excess of liquids, there was a problem of the vacuum tank being filled up and the work delayed while the tank was being emptied. Also, the prior application did not disclose a vacuum line directed directly to the casing of the well.
Also, the prior application disclosed only an electric motor to power a vacuum pump.